The True Owner
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: When a newly created bori is abandoned on a neohome doorstep it's up to Breeze and her pet's to rase the pet but meny years later one new friend says somthing that will change everything for the bori.
1. How it began

It all happened on the 11Th day of hunting a small girl looked up at the cloudy sky.

''Tonight I'll do it may the faerie's have mercy on me'' the girl said.

That night a lightning storm came over Neopia Central as the unknown girl ran through the bazzar carrying a small basket under her arm, her hair covering her face.

She ran until she came to a small house.

''I'm sorry but you will be happy here whatever happens I promise I'll never forget you Half Pint 001'' the girl whispered before putting the basket down, ringing the doorbell and running of into the night.

A few minuets later a Christmas Uni opened the door.

''Hello.. oh my goodness you poor thing" the uni said in shock looking around trying to find the bori's owner.

''Id better get you warm'' she said taking the small bori into her home.

As she went into the living room a blue lxi looked up from the book he was reading.

''SpiceFlyer that had better not be another petpet you remember what happened last time'' he said.

''Its not a petpet MLP it's a bori " SpiceFlyer said.

''I'll get Breeze'' MLP said.

A few minuets later a tall human came into the room.

"OK what's happened now?" she asked.

"Breeze you know the doorbell rang well I went to the door and found this bori out in the rain. I don't know who or why someone would just leave a small bori out in this weather" SpiceFlyer explained.

Breeze gently picked up the bori.

"Half_Pint_001 odd name but I think we'll just call you Half Pint for now" she said looking at him.

The small bori smiled at his new owner.

"Is the bori a boy or girl?" MLP asked.

Breeze and SpiceFlyer looked at MLP.

"What someone was going to ask sooner or later" he said trying to defend himself.

"He's a boy" SpiceFlyer replied.

"Good" he said before continuing to read his book.

"So what are we going to do with him I mean isn't there a rule about this or something?" SpiceFlyer asked.

"Well I'll check the rule's out tomorrow it is not the best weather for going out in" Breeze explained looking at her oldest neopet.

"Come on you it's time for bed" Breeze said to the bori who was half asleep.

The next morning Breeze and her pet's started to look for any rule about what had happened the night before.

"Well I cant find anything" Breeze said after looking through her twelfth rule book.

"So can we keep him?" SpiceFlyer asked.

"Yeah we can keep him" Breeze said.

"Great just what I need another neopet in this house" MLP muttered.

"Jealous" Breeze said.

"Is it ok if I go to the shop's and get a few thing's for Half Pint?" SpiceFlyer asked.

"Sure" Breeze replied.

"While your there can you get me a new book?" MLP asked.

"No" SpiceFlyer replied she fell in love with the baby pet and wanted to make sure everything was perfect for him and if her brother didn't like the new pet then he could get his own book's she would not be his slave.

When SpiceFlyer got back she had got a few thing's for her baby brother she had got him a green gelert plushie, a lost desert drum, a Cloud Paddle Brush and a Gruslen.

When MLP saw the Gruslen he almost yelled out to his sister "WHAT YOU GOT HIM A PETPET HE ISNT OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE ONE."

But he calmly said to his sister "he isn't old enough to have a petepet yet what are you going to do with it?" he asked.

"Well when he's older I'll give it to him as a Christmas present" SpiceFlyer replied.

"Breeze can I get him something?" MLP asked.

"Sure but don't be long it looks like it will rain again" Breeze warned.

"I wont be gone long" MLP said and went off when he came back he had brought some Neoblocks for Half Pint to play with.

"Glad to see you warming up to your new brother" SpiceFlyer and Breeze said together.

* * *

Note Half_pint_001 the bori, SpiceFlyer the uni and My Little Pony the ixi all belong to my neopet account breeze543.


	2. First christmas

It was early morning on the 25Th day of Celebrating everyone was fast asleep until a loud voice woke everyone up.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS" the voice said.

"Half Pint the sun isn't even up yet" MLP yawned.

"But it's Christmas" Half Pint said quietly.

MLP new what would happen next.

"OK let's get Spice and Breeze up" he said.L

"Yay" Half Pint said.

*In the past few month's Half Pint had grown quite a lot and after new year he would be starting neoschool.*

After getting both SpiceFlyer and Breeze up the three went downstairs and opened their presents.

"Spice give him your one first" MLP whispered.

"OK" SpiceFlyer said Breeze smiled.

"Here you go Half Pint" SpiceFlyer said giving her young brother a Small red and yellow wrapped present.

"Wow" Half Pint said looking at the Gruslen his sister had got for him.

"Thank you" he said hugging his sister.

"So what are you going to name him?" Breeze asked.

"Buddy" Half Pint said.

"Nice name" MLP said.

Half Pint went under the tree and brought out a large present wrapped in blue paper and gave it to MLP when he opened the present MLP's eye's went wide.

"These are the book's iv been after for month's thank you bro" MLP said giving Half Pint a rub on the head.

After everyone had opened their presents Breeze told her pet's she was going to make some breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" SpiceFlyer asked.

"Yes now come on my cooking isn't that bad" Breeze replied.

MLP tried not to laugh remembering the last time his owner tried to cook something she had decided to make pancake's but when she flipped them they got stuck on the ceiling and didn't come off for six week's.

"Oh that was a funny Christmas" he said.

"Oh fiddle sticks" Breeze said.

MLP and Half Pint went into the kitchen and saw Breeze looking annoyed at the ceiling.

MLP looked up and burst out laughing there on the exact same place as before was a pancake.

"OK maybe I'm not good with cooking as I thought I was" Breeze said trying not to laugh herself.

"What's all the laughing about?" SpiceFlyer asked.

"Breeze has done it again" MLP said now that he had got the laughter out of his system.

SpiceFlyer looked up at the pancake

"So your sure you don't need any help" SpiceFlyer said.

"Well maybe a little help" Breeze admitted.

When MLP went to see how Half Pint was Half Pint asked why MLP started to laugh".

Well it's just that that's the twelfth time Breeze has tried to make a pancake and some how it always end's up on the ceiling it gets funnier every time" MLP explained.

"I don't think it's funny" Half Pint said.

"Well some find it as funny as my name but some don't" MLP explained.

"MLP what do the letters in your name stand for?" Half Pint asked.

"Promise you wont laugh?" MLP asked.

"Yeah" his little brother said.

"It stands for My Little Pony but I get everyone to call me MLP for short" MLP explained.

Half Pint's Gruslen snickered.

"I'm glad Buddy finds it funny" MLP said.

"MLP what's neoschool like?" Half Pint asked.

"Well I find it fun but Spice doesn't like it much so I cant really say sorry" MLP explained.

"Come and get it" Breeze called.

"Will Buddy be lonely while I'm at neoschool?" Half Pint asked.

"No he has Buzzz the Buzzer and Frogge the Greeble to play with don't worry" MLP said.

"OK" Half Pint said and went off to have his breakfast.


	3. First day of school

**Note in the next few chapters Half pint will be telling the story from his point of view.**

* * *

It was Half Pint's first day of school and he was nervous.

"Don't worry at school you will make lots of friends" Breeze said getting him ready for school.

"Breeze I'm going to walk with Hannah and Amie to school is that OK?" SpiceFlyer asked.

"Yep if you see Brightheart tell her I say hi" Breeze replied.

"Ok bye Half pint have a good day at school" SpiceFlyer said and went out the door.

"MLP are you ready yet?" Breeze asked just as three petpets came down the stairs with MLP's backpack.

"I will be when Buzzz gives me my backpack" MLP said.

Breeze swiped MLP's backpack from the buzzer.

"Thanks I'll see you after school" MLP said and ran out the door.

"Come on we'll be late Breeze said.

"Ok" Half Pint said he was really nervous so was walking really slowly. When they got there a few other young neopet's were waiting with their owners

"Are you sure Breeze?" Half Pint asked.

"Of course both your brother and sister were as nervous as you and they made lots of friends" Breeze explained.

As Half Pint entered his class he was greeted by starry Lupe.

"Hello you must Half_Pint_001 I'm your teacher Mr Howl" he said.

"Hello" Half Pint said quietly.

"There's nothing to be scared of Half Pint school is fun" Mr Howl explained.

Half Pint looked around his class was full of bright colour's it had little table's with three stools each.

"Maybe this isn't so scary" Half Pint said to himself.

"Well I'll leave you to get to meet your classmate's" Mr Howl said and went off.

Half Pint saw lots of different neopets that he had never seen before he saw two pet's playing with some building blocks so went over to see if they would let him play.

"Hello can I play with you?" Half Pint asked.

"Sure" a yellow Gelert replied.

"Thank you" Half Pint said.

"So what's your name?" a red Zafara asked.

"My name's Half_Pint_001 but my family just call me Half Pint" Half Pint said.

"That's a nice name my name is Valentine_dragoness but at home I'm just called Valentine" the Zafara said

"My name's Buddy but at home I'm called Magic_time_Buddy" the Gelert explained.

"OK class it's time to pack up we can play with the toy's later but now we are going to play a game to help learn about each other" Mr Howl said.

When everything was put away the class started to learn about all the other pet's in the room starting with Acara and ending with Zafara.

"So your a Bori?" Buddy asked.

"Yes why?" Half Pint asked.

"Well it's just that my owner says she used to have a Bori a yellow one like you odd" Buddy said.

"Probably just a coincident" Valentine said.

"I'll tell you something else that's odd Buddy has the same name as my petpet" Half Pint said.

"Really? odd" Buddy said.

"So what do you think of school?" Valentine asked getting out some pencil's and paper.

"I quite like it" Half Pint said.

"So do I" Valentine said.

"Me to" Buddy said.

At the end of the day the pet's owner's came to pick them up Half Pint looked around for Breeze he found her and SpiceFlyer talking to his teacher.

"That's my owner Breeze" Half Pint said.

"The tall girl with light brown hair with the Uni?" Valentine asked.

"Yeah the Uni's name is SpiceFlyer she's my sister" Half Pint explained.

"Lucky you I'm an only pet at the moment" Buddy said.

Then they noticed Breeze was talking to another owner.

"Hey you see that person your owners talking to?" Buddy asked.

"The small dark brown hair one?" Valentine asked even though Buddy had asked Half Pint.

"Yeah" Half Pint said.

"Well she is my owner Dragonsoul" Buddy said.

"Hi Half Pint enjoy your first day?" SpiceFlyer asked.

"Yes it was fun" Half Pint replied. Breeze smiled.

"Buddy we have to go" Dragonsoul said.

"Coming bye Valentine bye Half Pint see you tomorrow" Buddy said going over to his owner.

"Bye Buddy" his friend's called.

"Half Pint we have to go back home too I'm afraid" Breeze said.

"oh ok I'll see you tomorrow then" Half Pint said to Valentine.

"Ok" Valentine said.

As Breeze took Half Pint home he showed Breeze the picture he drew of SpiceFlyer.

"Aw that's sweet of you" Breeze said.

"Spice had gone round her friend's house for the night so you can show her tomorrow" Breeze added.

"Breeze you were right about making friend's" Half Pint said and told Breeze about his new friend's.

"They sound really nice" Breeze said.

"They are" Half Pint said.

"Tell you what iv brought you a little treat for being a big brave boy today" Breeze said.

"What is it?" Half Pint asked.

"You'll see when we get back" Breeze said.

When they got back Breeze showed Half Pint the new bed she got for him.

"Thank you Breeze" Half Pint said.

"Aw your welcome my little cutie pie" Breeze said.

"I love you" Half Pint said hugging Breeze "and so do I" Breeze said.


	4. The truth at last

**Note this chapter is told by Half Pint also this part takes place about three years after the last chapter.**

* * *

Hello I'm Half Pint and I'm going to tell you about the day I was told the truth.

It started off as a normal day of Neoschool my two best friends Buddy the Gelert and Valentine the Zafara were going into class when I noticed Buddy looked troubled about something but every time either Valentine or I asked what was wrong Buddy would say it was nothing.

"Something's up I know it" Valentine said.

"Yeah I think it must have something to do with his owner Dragonsoul" I said.

"I'll ask Daisy she might know why he's acting out of character" Valentine said.

Daisy was Buddy's girlfriend she was a white Acara.

"Ok I'll see you at break" I said and went off to my lesson.

At break Valentine came over with Daisy and Buddy.

"Hey" I said.

"Good morning" Daisy said.

"Buddy told me he wants to tell us something in privet" Valentine whispered.

"I need to tell you something about my owner" Buddy said.

"Buddy don't" Daisy said.

"I have to yesterday me and Dragonsoul were talking when she told me something she did before I was created I hate her for what she did" Buddy began.

"What happened?" Valentine asked.

"Dragonsoul told me not to tell anyone this but I think you should know about four year's ago my owner created her first pet a small yellow Bori but a few day's after the Bori was created my owner abandoned the pet on someone's doorstep" Buddy said.

"What why would she do something like that?" Valentine asked angry at the fact that a owner could be so cruel.

"There's more when I asked my owner what she named the pet I almost fainted at the name she told me" Buddy continued.

I was getting very angry at that point but the last part of the story broke my heart and confused me at the same time.

"She told me the Bori's name was Half Pint 001" Buddy finished.

Both me and Valentine gasped in shock and horror.

"No your owner's lied to you Breeze is my owner SpiceFlyer and MLP are my family she's lying" I said tear's in my eye's.

I knew Buddy would never say anything to hurt me or lie to me he was telling the truth and so was his owner I ran as fast as I could I was crying now I didn't care about anyone anymore I wanted to disappear my friend's didn't come looking for me.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME BREEZE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I yelled inside my head.

I never said anything for the rest of the day but at home time I said goodbye to my friends at turned to leave when both Breeze and I heard someone yell at the top of their lung's.

"YOU TOLD HIM! YOU UNGRATEFUL THING I WISH YOU WERE IN THE POUND I NEVER SHOULD OF CREATED YOU!" the person yelled.

We turned around and saw Buddy cowering in fear of his owner who looked as if she was going to beat him up but just as Dragonsoul was going to hit him Breeze stepped in front of Buddy protecting him.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DON'T TREAT YOUR PET'S LIKE RUBBISH YOU LOVE THEM DON'T YOU GET THAT YOU MUST BE THE WORST OWNER IV EVER MET!" Breeze yelled.

"THEN TAKE HIM I DON'T WANT HIM HE'S NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR TO ME!" Dragonsoul roared and walked off.

I still had my ear's covered because of how loud the two were shouting.

"Buddy are you OK?" Daisy asked running over.

"N-n-n-n-no I-I-I t-t-t-thought she was going to hit me" Buddy said still cowering.

"Don't worry Breeze will look after you" I said.

Breeze nodded and picked Buddy up and carried him home.

Later that night both Buddy and I told Breeze we knew I wasn't her original pet Breeze told us the story from her side after she told us I asked if she still loved me.

Breeze smiled "of course I do" she said.

Just then a loud knock on our door made us freeze Breeze told us to go up to SpiceFlyer's room and wait there until she got us.

When we got in Spice's room we heard Dragonsoul and someone else yelling and talking to Breeze we hid under the bed just as the fight started.

* * *

**Well thing's aren't going well for either Half Pint of Buddy and who are the other people talking to Breeze? read the next chapter to find out.**

**Also Dragonsoul is another one of my account's on Neopet's Buddy and Valentine are my pet's and Daisy is just a pet I made up just in case you are wondering.**


	5. Problems solved

About twenty minuets later the noise downstairs stopped I asked SpiceFlyer if she knew what was happening.

"I'll go see it really sound's like they had a fight" she said and went off downstairs.

Not long after we heard both SpiceFlyer and MLP arguing to someone.

"What are you doing Breeze would never steal another Neopet" I heard Spice say.

"Yeah our owner is the kindest one we have had" MLP said.

"What do you mean?" a male voice asked.

"Well after being put in the pound at least three time's I know a good owner when I see one" SpiceFlyer said.

"Look can I please have my pet's back?" I heard Dragonsoul ask.

"Spice you have to get them you'll be put in jail if you don't" MLP said.

After that SpiceFlyer came and got us but she was smiling.

"Don't worry I have a trick up my hoof" she whispered.

As we entered the front room we growled when we saw Dragonsoul.

"Thank you for bringing my pet's back" she said.

"Before you go can I point a few thing's out?" Spice asked.

"Ok" a tall Moehog said.

"One this afternoon Dragonsoul told our owner she could have Buddy" Spice started.

"that's a lie you have no proof" Dragonsoul said.

SpiceFlyer pulled out a tape "oh I have proof" she said playing the tape.

For the first few seconds SpiceFlyer and her friends recording a play when you could hear Dragonsoul and Breeze arguing when the camera was pointed it reviled the incident that happened earlier in the day.

"Id say that is proof enough and as you can see Half Pint is with Breeze proving he isn't your pet" SpiceFlyer said.

The Moehog looked and nodded.

"In this case both Half Pint and Buddy belong to Breeze543" he said.

"YES!" both me and Buddy said together.

"And as for you Dragonsoul you will be taken off Neopet's forever" the Moehog said.

"What you cant oh I swear I'll get even with you if it's the last thing I do" Dragonsoul said before disappearing.

"I'm sorry for what has happened" the Moehog said and left.

"And good riddance" Breeze said.

"Wait a go Spice" MLP said giving my sister a hug.

"So Dragonsoul is gone?" Buddy asked.

Breeze knelt down next to my brother and smiled.

"Yes don't worry Buddy she's gone she wont be coming back" she said Buddy smiled and looked around.

"So this is my new home now?" he asked.

"Yes welcome home little bro" MLP said giving our brother a gentle rub on the head I smiled.

A few days later everything was back to normal.

And well that all happened quite a few year's ago now me and my friend's have left Neoschool behind and are starting new lives.

Not long after we left school I met a beautiful yellow Cybunny named Lilly well as a white Bori I don't know much about love but well id say love at first sight is real.

Buddy and Daisy are now staying together, Valentine spends most of her time working with Petpets, MLP still reads his book's, Spice explores Neopia now so I don't see her much and Breeze.. she still loves us and always will.

THE

END


End file.
